


Stroke Play

by wyntera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera
Summary: McHanzo Week Day 6 Prompt: *First Date* // Domestic LifeDesperate times call for desperate measures, and they never look at pirate ships the same way.





	Stroke Play

Jesse never thought that asking Hanzo out would be the easy part. When he imagined it--and he ran through a thousand or so possible ways it could have gone down--the actual asking was always daunting. No matter how much he tried to think about being smooth and suave and charming, his mind always conjured up scenes of himself turning into a bumbling, stuttery mess that Hanzo would mock and walk away from never to talk to again. Or worse, ridicule him at every turn for the rest of their days. Hanzo already gives his fair share of insults but lately they have been more playful and less filled with vitriol. Jesse would rather not go back to those early days.

Turns out Hanzo not only finds bumbling, stuttery messes endearing but also gets blushy and nervous a bit himself, and once Jesse got the words out of his mouth things went quite well indeed. They did not do anything hasty like rushing off to the bedroom, though it was obvious they were both on the same page as far as their attraction was concerned. But they both expressed the desire for a meaningful relationship, something neither of them have much experience in, so they decided to take things slow. Having a proper first date seemed like the way to go.

All great ideas, except that they cannot seem to actually have that first date. The original plan of dinner and an evening stroll down by the beach gets waylaid by a mission. The second plan of dinner and a movie in town meets a similar demise. An attempt at a lunch date ends with Hanzo waking up to a text from Jesse apologizing for having to leave in the middle of the night for over a week. Nearly a month rolls by and they have not so much as been in the same building for more than thirty-six hours straight, nearly all of that spent sleeping off jet lag and fatigue.

Which is why when a three-week mission to Old Orchard Beach, Maine of all places gets sprung on them mere hours before their latest attempt, Jesse decides to take matters into his own hands.

“We’ll be back in a few hours,” he says, pulling a coat on over the harness keeping Peacekeeper strapped to his back. Not as convenient as his hip holster but at least he will not be going unarmed.

“This really isn’t the best time for this,” Angela chastises, hands on her hips as she watches Hanzo hide a small pistol in a calf holster then tug jeans down over the gun. “We are here for work.”

“It’s fine, Angela,” Winston says. He is leaning over a table spread out with papers and tablets trying to figure out their next course of action while they wait on more intel. Glancing up at the two men hovering by the door, Winston throws them a bone. “Go ahead, we won’t be moving on the target tonight. Curfew is midnight.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Jesse teases, holding the door open for Hanzo. They slip out into the late afternoon sun, pulling their coats tight and heading down the rickety wood stairs of their safehouse to the ground level. Once on the sidewalk they pause to look at each other and both let out a shaky breath, nervous smiles appearing on their faces. After all the false-starts, it is hard to believe they finally got to this point. “I almost expect Talon to come droppin’ out of the sky at this point.”

Hanzo laughs and glances upward, just in case. There is nothing but scattered white clouds in blue sky. “No Talon, but I think it wise to get moving in case Winston changes his mind.”

“Good idea.” Jesse does not hesitate to take Hanzo’s hand then and tug him along down the sidewalk. He is pleased to see the happy smile stay firmly on Hanzo’s face as they fall into step side-by-side.

“Do you know where we are going?”

Jesse shrugs. “I got an idea. Maybe not what I originally imagined, but we can make do. Besides, you like a little healthy competition, right?”

“I think you know I do,” Hanzo chuckles.

 

\---

 

Miniature golf is definitely not what Hanzo imagined. When Jesse stops them in front of a big sign with a pirate on it that says  _ Pirate’s Cove Miniature Golf! Welcome! Chart a course for Adventure!  _ on it, Hanzo actually has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. It is not until Jesse’s mouth tilts downward, disappointed, that Hanzo gets ahold of himself. “No, no, this is fine!” he insists, grabbing Jesse’s arm and tugging him toward the entrance. “I was just surprised!”

“You think it’s a stupid idea,” Jesse accuses.

“It’s a great idea! I have not been in ages, not since Genji and I were schoolboys. And you are right; you and I enjoy a good competition.”

Jesse still looks doubtful. “Are you sure? I can find something else.”

“I am sure. Come on,” Hanzo says, walking backwards and dragging Jesse along. “I get to choose my color ball first.”

Any awkwardness from being two grown men going mini-golfing in the middle of the afternoon on a weekday is avoided thanks to the young man working the counter who could not look more bored if he tried. They pay and collect their clubs without issue, Hanzo selecting a yellow ball while Jesse picks out a bright pink one. Just beyond the back door the path splits with a sign in the middle, one pointing left toward the beginner’s course, the other right toward the advanced course. There is no discussion necessary as they both take the right path.

“When was the last time you played?” Hanzo asks as they approach the first hole.

“Aw, hell, I’m not sure. Has to have been a good ten years or more. You go on ahead,” Jesse says, motioning for Hanzo to go first. “Think we might have all gone back in Blackwatch once, just for a laugh.”

“I would hate to have been an employee there the night Blackwatch came to play,” Hanzo teases, dropping his ball and using his foot to arrange it on the little square that indicates the tee.

Jesse chuckles, tipping his hat up. “Yeah, I suppose that would have been mighty intimidating. There was around ten of us, all dressed in black or gray.” He watches as Hanzo patiently lines up and takes his shot, the ball rolling just short of the hole. “Half of us were drunk, I think. Hey, are we playin’ mark-and-move the ball or anything goes?”

“Anything goes,” Hanzo grins, stepping off the course so Jesse can go. “It is more fun that way.”

“My kind of man,” Jesse replies, dropping his ball onto the turf. “You said you went with Genji?”

“When we were very young. There was not a course in Hanamura but there was one two villages over. When we would accompany our parents on trips that way we sometimes stopped to play. Hey!” Hanzo shouts as Jesse hits the ball with far more force than necessary and not only misses the hole but also knocks Hanzo’s ball further away.

“Like you said, more fun this way,” Jesse says with a grin of his own.

Hanzo narrows his eyes. “So it is going to be like that, is it?”

“Oh yeah. It’s like that.”

“You are going down, cowboy.”

 

\---

 

“No, no,” Hanzo says, swinging his club to knock at Jesse’s leg. “You have to play it where it lies.”

Jesse shoots Hanzo an outraged look. “What?! How? It’s half under a rock!”

“Those are the rules! You would not let me move it away from the wall, you cannot move it out of the rocks!”

“Yours was still on the course!”

“It is not my fault you cannot keep your ball on the green.”

“Fine!” Jesse turns to evaluate the pickle he has gotten himself in. Turns out trying to cut the corner on hole five was a bad idea. His ball did not quite make the opposite wall and instead bounced back into the decorative foliage to lodge under a rock. No problem. “A’ight, at least stand over there,” he says, waving Hanzo back out of firing range. The archer does as asked, not wanting to get hit.

Jesse tries about six different stances before he finds one he thinks will work, one cowboy boot propped up on the side of a fence and his arm wrapped around the thin tree in the way. Despite all the care in lining up the shot his club strikes the rocks and ball together sending a shower of debris scattering across the fairway. Jesse winces as his ball does a little hop and just barely manages to roll back onto the course. Looking back, he catches Hanzo with a hand over his eyes, great big amused smile on his face. “Is it over?”

“Shut up,” Jesse laughs, coming out of the rough and kicking some rocks out of his path. “If you hit your ball in the water I’m makin’ you climb in after it.”

“You are not!”

 

\---

 

Hanzo walks down the green to see where the hole is, finding it just on the other side of a round barrier right in the middle of the course. Fairly simple. If he ricochets the ball off the barrier, against the side wall, then the barrier again, then the side wall again, he should be lined up for an easy putt.

Simple geometry.

Execution, of course, is another matter.

“Better concentrate,” Jesse says right as Hanzo is lining up to hit.

“Hmm.” Hanzo’s eyes flick from the ball to the point he wants to hit, back again, adjusting--

“Don’t want to mess this up.”

“...I won’t.”

He adjusts his stance and pulls back the putter.

“You sure that’s the right angle?”

Hanzo grinds his teeth a moment, trying not to smile. He knows what Jesse is doing. “Yes.”

“You’re really sure?”

He shoots a playful glare Jesse’s direction. “Quiet in the peanut gallery.”

Jesse holds up both hands, feigning innocence. That is fine, Hanzo can handle it. He looks back down and brings the putter back again.

“It’s just that I think you’re a little too far to the--”

Hanzo hits the ball and it rolls in a line right for the barrier, bounces off, and rolls in a perfectly straight line right back to where it began. In fact, it is about three inches further from the hole than it started.

“--left,” Jesse finishes, smirking. “Aww, what a shame.”

The glare Jesse gets could freeze the sun. Jesse looks undisturbed, nudging past Hanzo with a quiet giggle.

 

\---

 

“I don’t get it,” Jesse says, trying to lean over the rope railing without falling over. Maybe it would be easy to let Jesse topple over the edge but Hanzo would rather not deal with an injured date. He reaches out and hooks his arm around Jesse’s, enjoying his warmth through the fabric of his shirt and coat. “Which hole goes to which pipe?”

There are divots at the end of this stretch of turf with a hole at the bottom of each one. Somewhere on the platforms below are the other ends of the pipes, only one of them lined up for a hole-in-one. “I do not know, but it is your turn,” Hanzo says, tugging Jesse back.

His cowboy boot catches on the lip of concrete lining the course and Jesse stumbles into Hanzo’s arms. “Oh, ‘scuse me,” he says, hands alighting on Hanzo’s shoulders and Hanzo’s hands hold him steady at the hips. They both blush and laugh, shy. An obvious opening for a kiss. Hearts thud in their chests.

Not yet.

Hanzo laughs again and twists away, coy, and walks back to the start of the hole. Jesse follows, helpless not to. He can wait.

His ball comes out furthest from the hole, while Hanzo gets his in one.

 

\---

 

“How are you so good at this,” Jesse complains good-naturedly as Hanzo manages to bank a shot around a corner to set himself up for an easy putt. The cowboy is down by six strokes and they only have a few holes left.

“I spend more time shooting at angles than you do,” Hanzo replies. “If you could do so with your bullets I am sure this would be a closer competition.” 

Jesse puts a hand over his heart. “Ouch, darlin’! Takin’ aim at Peacekeeper’s a low blow!” His own ball is a bit further back around the corner but he somehow manages a lucky hit and it bounces right into the hole. “Alright! Finally!"

“Nice shot,” Hanzo allows graciously. It was a nice shot, even if Hanzo thinks it was probably happenstance. “But it will not be enough to close the gap.”

“You know, I think you might be more competitive about this than our target practice,” Jesse theorizes as he steps out of the way.

Hanzo smirks. “Nonsense.” He strikes the ball easily with his club, but the ball takes an odd bounce on the uneven turf of the green carpet that makes up the course and veers to the right, missing the hole and thunking into the wall. His smile morphs into a frown in an instant.

“Bad luck,” Jesse says.

Hanzo walks around to where the ball came to a rest. “They really ought to take better care of their facilities.”

“Mmhm, that’s what it is.”

Ignoring Jesse, Hanzo manages to ease the head of his club between his ball and the wall. This time he simply does not have enough space to gain momentum and the ball rolls weakly half the distance to the hole. “Kuso!”

Jesse leans forward on his club, taunting. “Looks like someone is closing the gap after all.”

“A minor setback,” Hanzo says, determined to ignore Jesse’s distracting presence. Now he is getting annoyed, what should have been a good hole turning sour quickly. In his haste to get it over with he overcompensates and his next hit has the ball striking the inside of the cup hard enough for the ball to bounce back out and settle on the other side. “Oh, come on!” He looks up expecting Jesse to have another smart comment, maybe laughter. But Jesse is still just leaning on his club, a charmed little smile on his face. “What?”

Jesse shrugs. “You’re cute when you’re riled up.”

Hanzo turns pink and rotates to hide his smile, finally tapping the ball into the hole. “I am not.”

“What? Cute, or riled up?”

“Either. Both.”

“Sure are.” Jesse sidles up next to him and leans down to collect their golf balls. When he stands he loops an arm around Hanzo’s waist. “But there’s other words I could use if cute doesn’t suit you.”

Hanzo opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He falters before blurting, “Come, we are almost done. The pirate ship is next.”

The big faux pirate ship dominates most of the background for the minigolf course. Not an actual pirate ship, of course, just an area of the facility built to encase one of the longer holes. The tee starts on one side and, if someone were talented enough, the ball can sail right through to the hole on the other end. That would be quite the feat since the course winds through the ship in a tight zig zag shape.

Jesse corners Hanzo just after their first shots when they both step onboard.

“McCree,” Hanzo protests, even as he smiles and his hands grip the fabric of Jesse’s coat. “Jesse, this is not appropriate.”

“There ain’t nobody around, Han,” Jesse murmurs, sliding his palms up and down Hanzo’s sides in a soothing manner. They settle at the small of his back, drawing him closer as Hanzo’s hands find purchase on Jesse’s shoulders.

“You really want our first kiss to be in the middle of a pirate ship on a miniature golf course?” Hanzo asks, incredulous, eyes glittering in the low light.

“Darlin’, if I’d had my way I would have kissed you about a year ago, or a million times in between. Hell, I’d have kissed you as soon as we hit the sidewalk earlier if I knew that’s what you’d wanted,” Jesse admits. “I’ll take whatever you’ll give me.”

Hanzo laughs, bringing their bodies closer. “You would be surprised what I will give you,” he murmurs, drawing Jesse down.

That first kiss is just as soft and careful as one shared between two shy teenagers sweet on each other could be. The second is more confident, more forceful. All the ones that follow are downright desperate. Jesse may well be trying to make up for all those missed kisses right here and now. He tugs Hanzo’s hair free of its ribbon and buries his fingers in those dark locks like he has wanted to all day. Then he makes a surprised grunt when Hanzo slides his thigh between Jesse’s and presses.

Jesse pulls his lips away to mouth at Hanzo’s jaw, down to the limited amount of exposed skin at his throat. “Darlin’, I thought you said this was inappropriate.”

“It is,” Hanzo gasps, arching against Jesse’s exploring tongue. He gets grabby with the cowboy, wanting to touch everywhere at once. “So very--ah!--very inappropriate!”

“I’ll show you inappropriate,” Jesse growls, starting to unbutton Hanzo’s coat. For his part Hanzo gets to work on Jesse’s belt. He has his fingers under that ridiculous belt buckle when they suddenly hear children’s laughter far closer than expected, just two holes back.

Hanzo yanks his hands away and they put a foot between them, laughing when their eyes meet. “Later,” he murmurs, leaning down to pick up the clubs they dropped in their haste.

“Later,” Jesse agrees, shifting uncomfortably and adjusting his clothes back in place where Hanzo’s clever hands pulled them loose. He clears his throat. “Hell of a time to be on mission.”

“Do not worry about that,” Hanzo says, handing Jesse his club. There is a sly smirk on Hanzo’s face that implies the best kind of trouble. “Winston mentioned we will be due a week off-duty when we return. I plan on making efficient use of that time.” He trails playful fingers down the zip of Jesse’s coat before turning toward their game. “Now let me finish beating you so we can go eat. If we are lucky we can find a quiet table out of the way of the other patrons.”

Jesse’s grin turns roguish and he strolls after, more than intrigued. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like that and want more, want to check out my art, or just want to chat, come on by my tumblr! You can find me under username wyntera. And if twitter is more your game, come and join me there, just look for @ThreeCatDesigns.
> 
> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
